


Death Note Mini-fics

by LulzProfessor



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, What am I doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulzProfessor/pseuds/LulzProfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short stories that I may or may not build onto later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faded Blue

The photo lay there on the counter, untouched for days now.

Near would sit and stare at it, his complex mind preoccupied with thoughts and memories from years ago. Memories of Mello and Matt, memories of the two doing whatever it was that they did together. This often bothered him, though he’d never admit it.  
He knew that when he looked into the eyes of a photo, he was looking into the eyes of a dead person.  
It never stopped him from looking.


	2. Gray-White

He keeps that stoic face, no matter what happens.  
He keeps it, even through witnessing the death of countless men.  
He keeps it, even through the mental illness that strains him after hearing of the death of his idol.  
He keeps it, after being forced to be the greatest detective in the world at age 18.

He keeps this face to shield himself from the world.  
He doesn’t need their sympathy.  
(He wants it.)  
He doesn’t need their advice.  
(He still pays attention.)  
He doesn’t need their judgement.  
(More than the usual, anyways.)

In short, Nate River is never the expressive type.  
He makes sure of this.


	3. Streaks of Crimson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small warning, this segment has some elements of rape/non-con.

By this time, Mello had Near totally cornered. With every step he took, he thought more and more of all that he was going to do to that young body of Near’s. He thought of all the pleasure he was going to bring Near, whether he wanted it or not. He thought about the mental and physical scars that he was about to leave on the boy, and how incredibly wrong his intentions were. All these thoughts fueled his desire further as he drew slowly closer to Near…

They stood face to face now, Mello biting his lower lip and making sure Near noticed the gesture. Mello observed how Near faintly trembled, and yet he kept a stoic facial expression. He leaned against the wall, effectively trapping Near with his arms AND putting less than a few inches of empty space between them.

“You don’t know how long I’ve anticipated this, Near.”


	4. Scarlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with the last chapter, this segment has some elements of rape/non-con.

Near laid there as this crime took place, emotions incomprehensible to him circling his mind. He felt broken, he felt robbed of something he didn’t even give a thought only a few hours earlier. His entire body ached, and he couldn’t do anything but lay there and take it.

No, he couldn’t tell anyone about this.


End file.
